The Beginning
by FoxFire45
Summary: Long ago when Ragnarok was still young, Elves and Humans lived and fought together as one. Listen up, for what you hear may help you in the future! 5,000 years ago...


Disclaimer! Ragnarok and any character classes Do not belong to me! The Names and actual personalities of the character, however, do indeed.

-----

Long ago when Ragnarok was still young, Elves and Humans lived and fought together as one. There was no big cities, just small towns and villages scattered about. Back then I was just a child living with my parents. My childhood was very happy, I really have no bad memories , the only time I got in trouble was when I did something wrong. My parents were very loving, always looking out for me. Like most Elven children, we started early. By the age of six all Elven children could do anything an adult human could do, only much better. At that age we had the mind of an adult but still had our small child body. At the age of ten, human and Elven children became Novices and this is where my story truly begins. So listen up, for what you hear may help you in the future. Five thousand years ago, I was a mere child. I had just became a novice, just like so many other children....

I looked through the crowd for my parents. My eyes instantly found them. They have the biggest smiles out of the entire crowd. My parents were both Priest. They both held a high position in the church, organizing events, helping to distribute food for the poor and helping to build homes for people. I waved my small fair skinned hand at my parents. My mother, Lillian had long blond curly hair with bright blue eyes. My father, Edward has short red hair with shocking yellow eyes. I myself have long curly red hair with bright green eyes. My parents told me I got them from my great grandmother. I tell people though it is because yellow and blue make green. It is funnier that way, in my opinion. They waved back at me, their smiles growing larger.

A large man walked out in front of us. He was the guy who granted novice-hood to people. His name was Sir Alford, and he was an old man with short gray hair and wrinkles covering his face. His eyes were kind though, they were a soft brown. He cleared his throat and began to talk. "Now young ones, you are all at that age where you can start your training. Work hard and become strong, all of you are the future of this world. You are entering the next stage of your life, and you will surely be exposed to all sorts of challenges. There will only be one person to tell you whether you will survive and that is you. Don't be cocky and don't try and take on something you know you can't handle. In a few minutes all of you will be lead to our training grounds, where you will be able to talk to one another, fight poring and other weak Monsters. Good luck to you all. I give you all my blessings."

What a sweet man. My parent waved goodbye to me as I walked with the other novices. "I wonder how long we have to walk for…" I thought. For a few more minutes we walked until we enter a clearing. "Oh my gods there are so many monster!" I yelled pointing at every monster. The kids around me nodded their head in agreement while the adults laughed. "I'm so excited! I can't wait!" excitement rushed through my body. The clearing was beautiful, the sun shined brightly, and the trees provided enough shade. It was indeed a wonderful site.

"Okay kids, either pair up or go on your own. If you need any help just call for one us." A male Elf-Knight pointed out. Once he was finished speaking, everyone scattered.

I looked around quickly for a partner, but everyone had run away already.

"Aww," I sighed, "I'll just go around and ask if I can be someone's partner." As I walked around I saw a Human boy fighting a poring. "Hey, could I be you partner please?" I asked sweetly.

The boy looked at me with the most vial face. It looked like he had just smelled something bad. "No!" he screamed, rather rudely. This is what my mother warned me about. Since Human children develop slower at this age, they are really rude and not very smart. Some Elf snapped back at me. I don't see the worth in it. They will change, it will just take time. I shrugged it off and went off to find another person. After a few minutes of wandering and fighting a few poring a girl came into my view. She had short , smooth blond hair that hung loose around her face. Her eyes were teal. Her novice clothes were green and brown, reminding me of the earth.

"Hello" I wave quickly. The blond look at me with no expression. She looked at me from head to toe, turned, and started to walk away. "Hey!" I ran after her, this time convinced on not giving up. She headed toward a tree and climbed up it. "What are you doing?"

"Sitting in a tree." the blond elf stated.

"I can see that. So what is your name?" I pushed on.

"Noella"

"That is a beautiful name. My name is Melime." I sat under the tree letting the cooling shade engulf my small body. We sat there in silence for a few minutes, until Noella finally spoke.

"No offense but what do you want?" curiosity filled her voice as she questioned me.

"I just want to be friends." I explained simply. "Since this is our first big step into the real world, I figured that it would be good to find a friend I can count on."

Noella nodded her head and a small smile formed on her lips. "I think that would be nice. I didn't mean to project myself the way I did. I'm just not much of a talker, so you may have to pull my teeth out to get me to talk."

I laughed knowing I most likely was going to to have to, but that was just fine. Noella wasn't mean at all. She seemed quiet, but sincere and kind at heart. I thought that this friendship would last for a very long time. "Well why don't we get back to training?"

Noella nodded and jumped off the tree, knife in hand. For the rest of the day we trained together. It was a lot of fun. Noella was really strong and focused on whatever task was ahead of her As we trained, we talked a bit, and I found out that Noella was raised by a human family. Her parents passed away when she was really young. They were hunters protecting an Elven village from a Boss Monster at the time of their death. They had succeed but with their lives lost in honor. A family friend and their spouse took Noella in and raised her as their own. Noella wanted to be a archer just as her parents were. They were and will always be her heroes. It was that simple.

The sun was setting and we all were heading home. We would come back to train some more tomorrow. Noella and I walked together in silence. I was so tired that I couldn't even try to start a conversation. I didn't think training would be so hard. It always looked so easy when I watched other people.

"Melime....Melime......Melime!"

"What?" I look around. Noella jabbed me in the ribs playfully.

"You need to pay attention ." Noella said shaking her head.

"I was in deep thought!" I defensively said.

"Still, someone can be in deep thought and still pay attention" she said factually.

"Say you." I retorted, rolling my eyes. "Why did you call me anyway?"

"Oh yeah!" she looked up toward the sky, putting her index finger to her lips. "Where should we meet tomorrow?"

After a few minutes of thinking, I figured out what we'd do. "I'll just find you. That's okay, right?"

"Yes that will be fine. It will be easier." Noella agreed. We reach where Sir Alford had given his speech. "Bye, See you tomorrow" Noella waved quickly. She ran up to a couple that look like they were in their forties. The man was Knight with gentle brown eyes and mid-length black hair, with a little gray that was hardly visible. The woman was also a Knight with honey colored eyes and the same colored short hair. I was sure they were kind people.

I looked through the crowd until I saw my own parents fighting through the cthe masses. Once they got through, my father scooped me up into a hug. My mother kissed my cheek. "Wow!" my father pretend to almost drop me. "Is this the muscle or am I getting too old?" he said, and my mother laughed heartily.

"Ha ha very funny, just to let you know. I did a lot of fighting today, so yes I better gain some muscle." I said proudly. "Grrgergraa!" I exclaimed, "Sorry, I'm hungry…"

I scratched the back of my neck and blush crept on to my face.

"Lets go home, then. Dinner is already on the table!" my mother said sweetly.

"Wait! I made a friend." I looked around but it seemed that Noella had left already. "Oh she left, guess you guys will meet her some other time."

"There's no rush." my mother said as she started to teleport us home. Once we got home I cleaned up and we all ate dinner. It was really good. Chicken and pasta, my favorite.

I said my good-nights to my parents and went upstairs, I wanted to get some reading done before I went to bed. I was reading up on the different jobs I could choose to become. There was 5 jobs a person could pick from. The first was a noble swordsman, fighting for good, close combat, facing fears head on. I didn't want to be a swordsman. I didn't think I'd be good at that sort of thing.

There was always the other side of the spectrum. A thief lived outside the law, worrying about no one but themselves. Training in secret, learning to kill and steal both close up or at a distance. No, out of the question. I would never steal. I didn't want to kill anyone, either. I couldn't have been an archer either. Training to kill from a distance and improving the eye sight in any way they can. Noella would be a good archer, she had the drive for that stuff.

There was always the Mage. Commanding the elements at their will. Some can even make it rain. Lost of Elves are Mages, which maked sense, because we were already connected to the earth. It was not for me though. Just didn't seem right in my heart, and didn't fit my destiny. What I wanted to be is a Acolyte, just like my parents were once. I wanted to help people. To help guide someone to the right path, have people be conformable to talk to me…that would make be happy. It would surely be a long hard path before I made my change.

I placed the book down on my nightstand. I had a small room that was sky blue with all sorts of murals I had painted over the years. I loved art, any kind. I thought it is a great way to express one's idea and beliefs. I had a twin size bed with a wooden frame. My father had carved it himself, when I was really young. I had lots of book cases. I loved to read, and my philosophy was,

"The more you read the better educated you are!"

A person could learn so much from reading. My mother told me that the reason why Elves taught their children to read so early on in development, was purely for that intelligence. I changed into my green nightgown that went down to my knees. I brushed my teeth and flossed them. I said my prayers and laid down in bed, turning off the light. The darkness engulfed me, and soon, I had entered the wonderful world of sleep.


End file.
